


The Teddy's Cute (but you're adorable)

by hangyeom



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, daddy kink but it's soft, really fluffy jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangyeom/pseuds/hangyeom
Summary: “You know I always end up buying them for you anyway.” Jaebum chuckles.





	The Teddy's Cute (but you're adorable)

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to indy for helping me with the title <3

After what seems like an eternity to both Jaebum and Jinyoung but is really at most a week, they’re out shopping again. Jaebum knows that there’s nothing they need to buy at the moment, but he’d just wanted to reward his baby with an impromptu shopping trip for waiting so patiently with no qualms while he was slogging away at work the whole week. He recalls the scene he’d been faced with earlier in the morning when he was waking Jinyoung up, the younger curled up in the sheets, mouth slightly agape allowing soft snores to leave his mouth rhythmically. Jaebum’s heart had tugged at the sight, he knew Jinyoung only snored when he was really tired, which meant that the younger had probably gone to bed really late the night before. He’d wondered what Jinyoung had stayed up so late for, before realising he’d most likely been waiting for his return. Jaebum felt sorry for making his baby worry, deciding to get into bed with Jinyoung and cuddle until the younger woke up. Except his plan failed when Jinyoung stirred at the movement and rustling of sheets, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he pushed himself up on his arms. It took him a few bleary blinks before he recognised the figure beside him in bed, sleepiness long gone as he tackled Jaebum on the bed such that he was now sitting on top of Jaebum. 

 

“Daddy!” Jinyoung whines, obviously unhappy that Jaebum hadn’t come home the previous night. “Where did you go?” Jinyoung crosses his arms and huffs, turning to the side to show that he wouldn’t be so easily appeased this time round. But Jaebum knew his weaknesses, rustling in his pockets for the bar of candy he’d thought to purchase before he came home this morning. 

 

“Don’t be mad, baby. Look what I got you!” Jaebum sing-songs, presenting Jinyoung with his favourite chocolate bar of all time. The younger’s resolve weakens slightly at this, but Jinyoung still refuses to meet the elder’s eyes. 

 

“Alright, alright. Daddy was busy rushing a report and fell asleep at work, okay? Daddy’s sorry he didn’t come home yesterday.” Jaebum caves, wanting nothing but Jinyoung to look at him already. He can’t stand the thought of Jinyoung being angry with him since Jinyoung was always smitten for him. Jaebum rubs at Jinyoung’s sides softly, coaxing the younger to forgive him but it seemed like this time wouldn’t be easy. Jaebum heaves a fake sigh before deciding to pull out his last resort. 

 

“I see...my baby boy doesn’t want me anymore because I’ve been a bad daddy...I’ll leave and look for another baby boy then. Sorry, Jinyoung-ah…” Jaebum frowns, voice utterly miserable as he makes a move to get out from under Jinyoung, counting to three in his head. 

 

_ One… _ Jinyoung is still not looking at him, but he look in his eyes has changed.

 

_ Two…  _ Jinyoung turns to stick his tongue out at Jaebum, but makes no move to comfort him.

 

_ Three…  _ At this point, Jaebum is a little afraid that Jinyoung doesn’t want him anymore, for he’d usually be throwing himself at Jaebum once he processes the words. Jaebum’s heart drops at the lack of further movement from Jinyoung, moving to get out from under Jinyoung for real this time. 

 

“Ha! I got you, didn’t I?” Jinyoung is grinning, clapping in delight as Jaebum’s face pales at his words. “I totally got you!” Jinyoung clutches his sides as he laughs so hard that tears form in his eyes. 

 

“I’d never let you leave, daddy.” Jinyoung says in all seriousness, once he’s calmed down from gloating over his successful prank. “The moment I saw you, I knew you would be mine. Forever.” Jaebum gulps at the words and their sudden proximity. Jinyoung had leaned in really close just to utter that last word and it leaves Jaebum wondering whether he’s the one in control after all.  _ Whatever _ , he shrugs, deciding to make the best of their position, leaning in to claim the younger’s lips. 

 

After a lazy makeout session which lasts the whole morning, Jaebum decides to finally get out of bed to feed himself and Jinyoung, albeit reluctantly. He’d really like to stay in bed all day and kiss Jinyoung’s pillow-soft lips, but his stomach was growling and he bet Jinyoung’s was too.

 

“Get ready, Jinyoung-ah. We’re going shopping!” Jaebum announces, knowing the younger will probably whine about having to get out of bed and ask to stay home where it’s  _ so  _ comfy and soft and warm and he can wrap himself in a cocoon with the sheets.

 

Like he expected, Jinyoung opens his mouth to start whining almost immediately, pulling out all his tricks and even his infamous puppy eyes to get Jaebum to let him stay in. 

 

“Baby…” Jaebum warns, knowing it’ll take more than just words to get Jinyoung to comply. He inches closer and closer to where Jinyoung is on the bed, finally pulling out his weapons (his index fingers) to tickle Jinyoung’s sides where he knew he was sensitive when Jinyoung showed no signs of moving to get out of bed.

 

“Ah, daddy, it tickles!” Jinyoung gasps out breathlessly, squirming under his touch as he sticks his tongue out at Jaebum. “Fine, fine! I’ll get dressed if you– ah, if you s-stop tickling m-me!” Jinyoung grits out, huffing and quickly escaping from Jaebum’s  _ meanie _ hands used to tickle him once Jaebum loosens his grip on the younger.

 

They’re on the streets faster than expected, with Jinyoung getting dressed in record speed in order to avoid Jaebum’s  _ meanie  _ hands tickling him again if he took too long to get ready. 

 

As they walk, something in a shop window catches Jaebum’s eye and he turns to look at it, realising it’s an adorable stuffed toy that Jinyoung would probably want in his collection. The sudden movement causes Jinyoung to turn to look at whatever Jaebum’s looking at too, eliciting a gasp from the younger when he catches sight of the teddy bear. Jinyoung pulls on Jaebum’s hand, walking slower as he fixes his gaze on said teddy bear. Occasionally, Jinyoung turns to gaze up at Jaebum expectantly, pouting slightly when he realises Jaebum is not looking at him, but rather looking ahead. As they pass by the shop, Jinyoung debates internally whether or not to ask Jaebum to get him the teddy bear.  _ It’s now or never,  _ he thinks.  _ If I don’t ask him now, we’ll be too far from the shop and then–I won’t be able to get the teddy bear–Oh no! _ Jinyoung shivers at the nasty thought. He  _ needs  _ that teddy bear. So he wracks his brain for a plan, humming in satisfaction when he comes up with one before mustering his courage to tug at Jaebum’s sleeve.

 

Jaebum feels the tug and turns to look at Jinyoung, cooing softly at the expression on Jinyoung’s face, lips pressed together in a pout and looking at him with a hope-filled gaze. Jaebum’s about to ask Jinyoung what’s wrong when the younger opens his mouth. 

 

“Daddy, can you buy me that teddy bear?” Jinyoung points at a stuffed toy in the shop they just passed, not letting go of Jaebum’s sleeve just yet. Jaebum stifles a chuckle, he’d seen the younger looking at it the whole time they were walking past the shop. He’d been wondering to himself how long it’d take before Jinyoung noticed that Jaebum wasn’t about to offer to buy him the stuffed toy, caved and asked Jaebum to get it for him instead. 

 

Jaebum knows he’s going to end up getting the bear. He always does, having a huge soft spot for Jinyoung. Besides, he doesn’t mind spoiling the younger as long as it makes him happy, and adding yet another teddy bear to his ever-growing collection of stuffed toys certainly makes Jinyoung the happiest baby boy on earth. So Jaebum decides to tease the younger, furrowing his eyebrows and curling his lips in a frown as he turns to look at Jinyoung.

 

“Baby,” he starts, as though he’s about to reject Jinyoung’s request (for the first time ever). Having caught the tone in Jaebum’s words, Jinyoung allows a startled expression to show on his face, before he’s pouting immensely, eyes wider than ever as he feels tears springing up, desperately holding them back as he tries not to cry in public.  _ Daddy won’t like that _ . Jinyoung bites his lips at the thought, all he wants is to be a good boy for Jaebum. 

 

“H-have I been a bad boy recently?” Jinyoung looks up at Jaebum with tears in his eyes, voice wobbling as he asks the question. Jinyoung can’t remember having made Jaebum angry recently, but maybe Jaebum was holding on to a grudge Jinyoung had casually forgotten about. 

 

Jaebum catches the expression in Jinyoung’s eyes and is quick to hug the younger, comforting him with hushed words whispered into his ears, his plan to tease Jinyoung abandoned. “No no no, you’ve been such a good boy this whole month! Sorry baby, daddy was just teasing.” Jaebum feels guilty for having made Jinyoung almost cry, rubbing soothing circles into Jinyoung’s back as he pulls away from the hug to examine Jinyoung’s face again for any signs of hurt. He’s surprised to see no traces of tears in Jinyoung’s eyes at all, them having disappeared mysteriously when Jinyoung learnt that Jaebum was only kidding with him. 

 

Jinyoung looks up at the elder again, a sparkle in his eyes. “So you’ll buy me that teddy bear, right? Thanks, daddy!” Jinyoung stands on his tippy-toes to give Jaebum an appreciative peck on the cheek, skipping away merrily before Jaebum finds out that the tears were just a ploy to get what he wants. 

 

Jaebum comes out of the shop clutching the stuffed toy, pretending to look around for Jinyoung before approaching the younger, who’s hiding in between some bushes, from behind. 

 

“Boo!” Jaebum scares, grinning as Jinyoung flinches slightly at the sound, trying to calm his racing heart before turning around to face him. “Daddy, you know I don’t like scares!” Jinyoung’s pout is soon replaced with a wide smile, however, when he registers the object in Jaebum’s hand.

 

“Thanks, daddy! You’re the best!” Jinyoung chimes, reaching for the teddy bear before hugging it close to his chest.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you only say that when I buy you something.” Jaebum rolls his eyes good-naturedly, reaching for Jinyoung’s hand so they can continue on their way home. What he doesn’t expect is to be met with a gasp as Jinyoung pulls his hand out of Jaebum’s grip, looking offended and guilty at the same time. “N-no, daddy, that’s not what I meant! You’re the best daddy all the time, but when you buy me stuff, you’re–you’re the bestest daddy ever! How does that sound?” Jinyoung nods furiously at Jaebum, hoping it’ll convince Jaebum to agree as well. 

 

“Sure, baby. Whatever you say.” Jaebum smiles so hard that his eyes turn into crescents. He can’t believe this cutie in front of him is actually  _ his _ , and he can’t believe that he gets to be on the receiving end of Jinyoung’s aegyo everyday. 

 

 

Later that night, when Jinyoung is tucked securely into bed, arms braced protectively around the newest teddy bear Jaebum bought for him while Jaebum reads him a bedtime story, Jaebum smirks at the younger. “I know you faked the tears earlier.” 

 

Jinyoung is surprised, a blush forming on his cheeks in shame at the thought of having tricked Jaebum into buying the teddy bear for him. “I-” Jinyoung tries to explain himself, but to no avail.

 

“You know I always end up buying them for you anyway.” Jaebum chuckles when Jinyoung’s at a loss for words, lifting the younger’s chin to meet his eyes. “Goodnight, baby.” Jaebum boops the tip of Jinyoung’s nose before leaning in to kiss his forehead, leaving Jinyoung to fall asleep with rosy cheeks and a flushed face, surrounded by his army of stuffed toys.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, they are greatly appreciated ^^


End file.
